


A Table for Three, Please

by Crowleystan69



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Anxiety, Betrayal, Demon Wings, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Family, High School, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Parents Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Queen (Band) References, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleystan69/pseuds/Crowleystan69
Summary: (This is for me so idk if yall wanna read it or not lmao)It's been a few years since the failed attempt at Armageddon, Crowley and Aziraphale are a happy couple. One day Aziraphale brings up the topic of adoption, Crowley saying yes only to make his angel happy. What happens when they end up adopting a young teen with so much on her plate? The rest is up to the two celestial fathers.





	1. Sometimes a Cigarette is all you Need

"Will you pass me the pack of cigarettes, angel?" Crowley asked. It has been three years since they had stopped Armageddon, the couple being an official thing afterwards. The demon managed to summon the courage of asking the angel out on an official date and of course Aziraphale said yes. They ended up getting married two years later, the wedding being quaint. They held the ceremony at Berkeley Square, a small club being near by. They had invited Adam Young along with his family and friends, Anathema and Newton. They didn't want a big wedding, they could've eloped if they wanted to but Aziraphale insisted on having a proper wedding. They lived together in Crowley's apartment, redecorating it a little to fit Aziraphale's bright style and personality, Crowley didn't complain; as long as he had the angel by his side, he was happy. 

Aziraphale sighed softly, reaching over in the bedside table. He opened the drawer, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Before he handed them to Crowley, Zira closed the drawer. Smoking after sex was something Crowley had picked up, liking how it felt after the physical activity. The two celestial beings laid in bed together with nothing but sheets between them, Aziraphale resting his head on Crowley's bare chest. Aziraphale had wanted a child, something to take care of. Often the two would walk hand in hand in the streets, Zira always turning his head to couples with children in their hands or following them. "Crowley, dear?" Zira looked up at the demon with a soft but nervous smile. "Yes, Angel?" Crowley responded after exhaling the smoke upwards towards the ceiling. Smoking didn't affect his body, he was a demon. It was like the fact he didn't have to eat yet he drank coffee like a maniac.

"What if we adopted a child?" Aziraphale asked, his eyes shifted downwards towards Crowley's chest, his fingers tracing his toned abdomen. Crowley's eyes widened at the thought of a child, a child?! Something that depended on him to be alive! While Crowley was inhaling another puff of smoke he wasn't paying attention to how long he had been taking the nicotine for. Crowley sat up, coughing his human lungs out. It almost sounded like he was coughing up blood. "A child?!" Crowley asked out of confusion. Aziraphale sat up, patting Crowley's back as he coughed up the smoke. "Yea. I've always thought of us having a child, it would run around the flat while you were at work and I cooked up supper. You would come home and greet our little angel" A small smile formed on his lips, the idea of a child sounded wonderful to Aziraphale. 

Crowley groaned, rolling his eyes "You would want a tiny human to be running around our flat?! Constantly screaming and begging for food?" It sounded like a nightmare to the demon, he wouldn't want anything to do with a child. Crowley looked up at his lover, their eyes meeting for a few moments. There was a light in Aziraphale's eyes, they were begging Crowley to say yes. Zira was so desperate for this, he wanted, no, needed for this to work out. Crowley groaned in disgust "Fine but over the age of thirteen, there's no way we can take care of a _baby_ " He stretched out the last word. Crowley hated small children, wanting nothing to do with them. Crowley was worried he wasn't going to be a good father, that he would fail or raise the teen incorrectly. He told himself to try, try for Zira. 

Aziraphale smiled even wider, he wrapped his arms around Crowley; hugging him as tight as he could. "Oh! Thank you so much, dear! I promise you won't regret this!" Zira seemed determined to raise this child as his own, have them be the best small human they've ever seen. Crowley smiled weakly "Anything for you, angel" There was a pit in his stomach from the thought of caring for a teen with all their unnecessary angst and trouble. Crowley's anxiety told him to reach and grab another cigarette to calm himself down. He listened, lighting the roll of nicotine and taking a deep breath of the smoke. He closed his eyes, his heart rate decreasing. There was no way he could raise a child.


	2. Call me Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people are reading this?? Im-??? Uh thanks! Sorry my chapters aren't as long as others, there's a reason I don't do well In English class sksksk but thanks for reading!!!

Alexa was your average 15 year old only so much more. She was born on August 19th and that's all she knew about her origin. Her parents had given her up at birth to the local adoption center. The father had left as soon as he heard he had knocked his girlfriend up and the mother couldn't afford to raise a child. Alexa had been moved around her entire life from one foster home to the next. She never made friends, she was too anxious to talk to others and when she did she seemed hostile. Alexa was often pushed around in foster homes, being called the odd one out or mental. Alexa then developed an eating disorder, her inner demons taking her over and pushing her to harm herself. She never thought she would ever be adopted by anyone, that she was too weird to be wanted as a daughter or that she was too old. It pained her to see other kids get adopted, was she not good enough for the adults? Alexa sighed as she sat at on her bed, her book open and her eyes glued to the page in front of her. She shared a room with the other girls, having a bottom bunk bed in the corner of the room. The door opened and one of the foster mothers had opened the door "Alexa? There are two parents who want to talk with you" she smiled warmly at the younger teen. Alexa felt a pit drop in her stomach, she put the book down and stood up from her bed. When she walked towards the door it seemed as if her feet were floating, that she wasn't moving them.

Aziraphale and Crowley sat at a wooden table, Crowley leaning back in the chair while Zira sat prim and proper. They looked through the photos and documents of the teens they were open to adopt. Crowley gazed at their names and ages, not wanting a child too old. Zira was eagerly sifting through the papers, wanting to know his options as well as he could. He hummed to himself "How about 'Stephanie'? She's sixteen, entering her Junior year." Crowley's nose immediately scrunched up "Stephanie?! I'm sorry, Angel but I'd rather not raise the captain of the cheer squad" He practically gagged at the thought. "Tell me again why we're adopting a girl?" Crowley turned his head to his husband "I think a male human would work much better". "Well, dear" Aziraphale started "I think a young female would suit the house and why are you bothered by that? You've been female multiple times, I'm sure you'll understand her" Crowley grumble in response, crossing his arms "Whatever..." Silence soon fell between the two, the only thing that could be heard was Crowley tapping his black boot on the wooden floor beneath them. "Aha!" Aziraphale held up a file, the tab had the name 'Alexa'. "This ones perfect. Her name is Alexa, shes fifteen and heading into her sophomore year" Crowley looked over at the visual, she seemed like a relatively nice girl. Her hair was black and wavy, going down to about mid chest. Her eyes were a light grey, the eye color making her stand out from the others. Her skin tone was light-medium, having a golden undertone. The folder listed other things that couldn't be seen in the photo. She stood at 5'5 which was five inches shorter than Aziraphale and eight inches shorter than Crowley. Crowley hummed in agreement, nodding his head "Yea, she seems decent" Aziraphale beamed at the foster mother as she walked in "Could we meet with the one called 'Alexa'?" The foster mother nodded "Sure but be careful, she's a handful" 

Alexa was sitting across from the two males she could possibly be soon calling 'dad'. She sat up straight, her feet together with her hand between her knees. Silence filled the air as the three watched each other in silence. Crowley was silently judging the poor child, criticizing almost everything about her from the clothes she wore to her height. Alexa wore a large grey baggy hoodie that covered her small and fragile frame. Along with that she wore black sweats that were also way too big for her and to top it off some old sneakers. Aziraphale smiled at the small teen "So!" He clasped his hands together "Tell me what makes you special?" Crowley seemed to groan at the question, it being way too cringe. Crowley leaned forward, his hands resting on his lap "Why should we adopt you and not some other tiny humans?" Crowley snarled, if he had a daughter he wanted to make sure she was tough, could withstand almost anything. Alexa took a moment, studying both of their faces with an expressionless profile. "Well" She crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair. Alexa was physically getting more comfortable. "I have a better taste in music than the other chicks here"   
"Oh yea? and whats that?" Crowley asked. They eye contact between them being unbreakable  
"Alternative, pop if its good enough and some classic rock like Queen"  
Crowley leaned back, his eyebrows raising in interest "Really?" He took his glasses off, reveling the yellow eyes he had. Alexa wasn't scared by this. Before they could continue the interview one of the staff entered the room "I'm sorry but time seems to have run out" Alexa looked over, nodding. She stood up, her hands resting on the table. She leaned in close, her grey eyes piercing into Crowley's yellow ones. "If I were you, I wouldn't wear those repulsive contacts all the time" Crowley growled, standing up. The sound of the chair skidding back polluted the room. Before Crowley could grab her Alexa had taken a few steps back. She went to follow the staff member "Oh, and" She turned her head "Call me Alex" she smiled smugly before leaving, the sound of the sneakers hitting the ground following her with each step. Crowley turned to his husband "That one, I want that human" He was still filled with so much rage. What sold him was how much of a character Alex was, difficult to figure out. Crowley was going to figure her out if it was the last thing he did.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little longer?? idk I just hope its good enough sksksks


	3. Cold Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry this took a while! got busy and such :)

Alexa followed her new parents into their apartment, her black duffel bag around her shoulders. She held a first generation ipod black in her hand with headphones in her ears. it being the only way she could listen to music. In her duffel bag was everything she owned, it was all similar to when she was wearing now, black sweats and a grey sweatshirt. Her eyes scanned the apartment and how dark it looked, she didn't mind it. The apartment was painted mostly black, very minimalist like; she tugged the earbuds out of her ears. Aziraphale smiled wide at her "Come now dear! Ill show you to your room!" Aziraphale began to walk down the hallway, expecting the teen to follow which she did. Alexa studied each and every room as she walked past them, the plant room, master bedroom and a few others. Her room was the end of the hallway. Aziraphale opened the door, the room being the same color as the rest of the house. There was a bed, two bedside tables, a dresser, and a door leading to a small bathroom. "Ill leave you to get settled. Just know dinner will be ready in half an hour" The angel smiled down at her before leaving the room and closing the door behind him, leaving the teen all by herself. 

Alexa threw her bag down on the bed, taking in the room. She had this pit in her stomach, she wasn't sure how to feel about her new home. Aziraphale seemed like a nice man, kind-hearted and gentle; it was Crowley who worried her. He seemed so aggressive? rough? She wasn't sure. The only conversation she had was with him during their first meeting last week, there had to be a reason he agreed to adopt Alex. She sat down on the bed, fidgeting with her sleeves. She sat in silence for quite some time, about ten minuets. Alex decided to go take a shower and change, dinner was going to be ready soon. She stood up, making her way to the bathroom. She turned the lights on, locking the door behind her. She stared at her surroundings for some time before undressing and climbing into the shower, trying to avoid looking at herself in the mirror. Her body was frail, not skin on bone but definitely frailer than she should be. She turned the water on, the cold water hitting her chest, making her shiver. There was never hot water at the foster homes, the lucky kids using it all. She stared down at the knob but refused to make the water warmer, she didn't want to make herself too comfortable.

Aziraphale had just set the table for dinner, Crowley was in the living room flipping through the channels "I'm telling you, angel. I think Netflix would be a good investment!" 

"I don't know dear, lets just focus on Alex right now. She needs love and attention and a streaming service isn't going to give her that" Aziraphale walked past the living room and down the hall. He knocked softly "Alexa? Dear? Dinner is on the table" No answer. Aziraphale entered the room, seeing it was empty. He quickly fell into a panic "Crowley!! We've lost the child!!" In response to how distressed Zira sounded Crowley was rushing down the hall " We!? You were supposed to watch her!" This felt all too familiar to them, the Antichrist to be specific. Just as they were arguing the bathroom door opened, Alexa emerging with a new pair of sweats and another sweatshirt on. She was drying her hair with a towel that was in the bathroom, she looked up at the two as she made her way to the dresser "Did you guys not think to check the bathroom?" She asked calmly, grabbing her hairbrush from her still packed bag. Alex turned to the mirror and brushed her long brown hair. Crowley turned to Aziraphale with a deadpan reaction, the angel chuckling nervously "sorry..." he whispered

Later that night after dinner Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting in their bedroom, their shirts off and wings out on display. Aziraphale sat in front of Crowley as the demon ran a brush through the angel's white wings. Aziraphale sighed softly "Dear, you've been all too tense around Alexa, she's our daughter now and we have to be more open" 

Crowley stayed silent, focusing on trying to make Aziraphale's wings look as best as they could "Did we even take into consideration that we're two supernatural beings raising a human!? Angel I know you wanted a child but she's going to find out eventually. We can't hide from this forever. Maybe we should return her"  
Aziraphale turned around "Return her?! What do you think she is? Merchandise?! We can't take her back!"  
Crowley sighed "Alright, fine. For you, angel" He smiled weakly. Crowley's stomach turned, he had to be a father when he was nowhere near ready. His mind crying for a cigarette to calm him down. He had to power through, for his angel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram - @crowleystan69  
> Tumblr - @malookaaa


	4. How to Raise a Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Thank you so much for reading! Now I wanna get this out there before this goes bigger than it needs to be. This fic is still for me to get my ideas out, my ideas are stupid and wild and if you don't agree with them then there are plenty of other fics to tend to your own needs. Just please let me have this safe space for myself and Ill feed you the content my imagination creates :)

This is a ref for Alex (grey eyes of course) and the three books you'll see soon ;)

* * *

Alexa woke up to the sound of screaming, hateful screaming to be exact. She began to connect the dots as she laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe her new parent's were fighting but it seemed is was one voice. She sat up, sighing as she listened the the screaming; she felt bad for whoever was getting yelled at that bad. She shuffled out of bed, checking the time before heading to the washroom. 9:46, it was time she got out of bed anyways. She slowly made her way to her bathroom and washed up in the bathroom, leaving her room soon after. She wore sweats and a sweatshirt, as usual. She followed the screaming, rubbing her eyes. Her feet dragged on the cold hardwood floors beneath her. The apartment was well air conditioned considering it was late July. She peeked in a room that the screaming was coming from, seeing a forest for a room. The room was filled with thriving houseplants, she was in awe at how healthy they were. Her eyes then fell on the screamer himself, Crowley.

"I've told you all to grow better, yet some of you don't seem to listen!!" He held a small potted plant in his hand "Say goodbye to your friend! He just wasn't trying hard enough" Crowley turned on his heel, making his way out of the plant room but the teen seemed to block his way. "Finally decided to wake up, I see?" He wore a smug smile as the tall demon stared her down. Alex was quiet for some time, this perplexed look on her face "Why are you yelling at the plants and..." She gazed behind him, seeing how they were trembling in fear "Why are they shaking?" She seemed worried for the plants. Crowley scoffed "Don't feel so bad, they just aren't working hard enough" Crowley studied her face for a while, silently judging the outfit she chose to wear practically every day "Why do you wear such baggy clothes? I don't seem to understand why kids your age enjoy it so much.." He moved past her and walked down the hall, taking a right into another room. She took a second to process. She said nothing and exited the room, making her way down the hall to the kitchen.

Alex sat on one of the bar stools, her hands resting on the counter before her. Aziraphale turned around, holding a pan of eggs in his hand "Good morning, dear! I made you a small breakfast, I wasn't sure what you liked so I just made bacon and eggs." He slide the sunny side up eggs on the plate that sat next to the stove top. Zira carried the full plate of breakfast in front of her along with a cup of coffee "Now I have to rush over to my bookshop, I should've opened it up an hour ago" He had the biggest smile on his face that screamed pure joy. The smile was so contagious, Alexa smiled back at him "Thanks, Aziraphale. I really appreciate the breakfast" Before another word could be said between them Aziraphale was out the door "Tell Crowley I said to be nice!" and with that the door was closed. Crowley, she had to put up with his salty attitude all day. Alexa grabbed the cup of coffee and stood up, leaving the food on the counter to grow cold. The living room was right next to the Kitchen, not wall standing between them. She sat on the couch, curling up. She reached for the remote, it quickly being snatched up by another. Crowley. Alexa looked up, seeing him smirk and sit down on the chair next to the couch "You could've asked for the remote" she sat back on the sofa, sipping the warm liquid. Crowley shrugged "Not as fun" 

The two sat in silence for quite some time, Crowley flipping through the channels. He let out a frustrated groan "I keep telling the angel we need a better streaming service..." Alexa stared down at the now empty cup of coffee, not daring to say a word. Crowley looked over at his new daughter, seeing her curled up. Was she trying to act small? Crowley didn't know what to say without it coming off as passive aggressive. "Excited to start school?" He asked, immediately cringing afterwards. It was such a dull thing to say, he was just as awkward when he met with Aziraphale. Alexa looked up, Crowley catching her off guard "Oh, right..school" She was nervous, education wasn't taught the same way. "Yea, you could say that" She smiled up at the demon nervously. Crowley tilted his head "Doesn't seem like it" 

Alex shrugged "I just never had to communicate with others. They just gave us a textbook for the school year telling us to teach ourselves and at the end of the year we took a test to see if we moved up a grade level" Crowley listened, his eyes back on the TV as his fingers switched through channels " You'll be fine, I'm sure its not bad" He wasn't so worried about that. The only thing on his mind was how him and Aziraphale would tell her that they weren't human. She probably wouldn't take it that well right now so he tried to avoid the topic as best he could. He turned his head back to her, his eyes catching the full plate of food on the counter "Aren't you going to eat the rest of your breakfast?" He asked, not very worried at the time. Alex shook her head "Nah, I'm not hungry" and she wasn't. She had coffee in the morning, a small lunch and a large dinner which she would purge directly afterwards. Her worry is how she would hide that and how she would hide the fact she wore long sleeves during the summer. Crowley nodded slowly, turning his head back to the TV. He had to find ways to bond with Alex but his worry is how. Crowley never thought he would be a good dad, he could barely take care of himself. 

The day passed and the two were relatively quiet, not crossing each others paths very often. Small talk occurred during dinner between the three, Aziraphale carrying most of the conversation. Soon enough night arrived and Alex was getting ready for bed, exiting the bathroom as she just wrapped up her purging session. Alexa sat on the bed, sighing softly. She shifted, soon laying down under the covers, she wasn't sure how she could sleep tonight. Last night was the best nights sleep she had ever gotten but that was because she was exhausted, she felt wide awake. Her brain running on full power. She was never taken care of before, what if they were just faking it? How was she going to function in school if she can't even function at home? What if she was given back and she would never find a real home? Alex felt a weight on her chest, her anxiety feeding her the worst of thoughts. 

Meanwhile an angel and a demon sat on their bed, finishing up their nighttime routine. The two sitting shirtless, Crowley sitting in front of his lover while he combed his black wings. Crowley sighed "I couldn't even carry a conversation with her, she seems so....whats the word?" Aziraphale listened to Crowley as he went on about Crowley and Alexa's failed attempt at bonding. "quiet? reserved?" "Reserved!" The demon caught the word as soon as the angel threw it out. Aziraphale shrugged "Well, you can't forget she's fifteen, about to turn sixteen. She needs space and she also needs plenty of love. We need to give her room to heal from being tossed around from foster home to foster home" Crowley's shoulders dropped, the only sound in the room was the brush gliding through Crowley's wings "How do you know all this? I'm in the same position as you!" Aziraphale smiled, putting the brush down. He stood up from the bed and made his way over to the bookshelf. He scanned the books before picking a few up. Aziraphale threw them in front of Crowley before sitting back in his original place, resuming the grooming routine. Crowley took a look at the the three books, cringing at the names. "Angel Ill be accepted back to heaven before I read one of these books" Aziraphale sighed "Dear just give it a try, please?" Aziraphale had read all the books twice through and took notes as well, wanting to be well prepared for this. Raising a teenager wasn't a game. Zira had shown he was more than prepared to help Alexa in many ways, Crowley not so much. "I don't read.." He mumbled 

Alexa had been lying in bed for far too long, losing track at how long she had just been sitting there. She stood up, groaning at how heavy her chest felt from all the worries and anxieties piling up. She trudged her way through the hallway, ending up in the kitchen. Crowley sat there with a book in hand, sipping a cup of coffee. The book he held was black and white and in big white letters it said 'HOW TO RAISE A GIRL'. Alexa smiled to herself, happy Crowley was trying. Alexa walked further in the kitchen, sitting on the empty bar stool next to Crowley. Crowley threw the book back behind him, trying to act as casual as he could but was failing miserably "Alex! Why are you up so late?" He asked, drinking the rest of his coffee. "Couldn't sleep, why are you up so late?" Alex bounced the question back, smiling at how Crowley was acting,

"Same reason" Crowley muttered. "Do you want me to make you tea?" Alexa shook her head "No, I'm okay. Thanks for the offer though" She did seem quiet and closed off, but she couldn't tell. This was the most human interaction shes gotten in a while, or what she thought was human. They sat in silence for quite some time, Crowley quickly trying to dig through his mind and remember what the book told him. He had only got a few chapters through. "So" Crowley began "What do you say for a trip out tomorrow around the area. We could do whatever you'd like, maybe even get lunch" Alexa nodded, "Yea, that does sound nice" She smiled softly at him, running her fingers through her hair. She stood up from the stool and walked over to where the book lied on the ground. She picked it up and handed it to Crowley "Thanks for the effort, I really appreciate it" And with that she left Crowley alone in the kitchen, walking back to her own room. The sound of the door closing echoed in silence. In that moment Crowley had this pit in his stomach...but it was a good feeling. Excitement maybe? Determination? At that moment Crowley felt like he had this parenting thing figured out, like he had a chance of being a good father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little slow buT I have so much planned for later so stick around!!! Also yes I looked for books fdjkla the things I do for this fic. I couldn't find free versions for these books so I'm just winging it sksksks


	5. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Im so sorry ive been away, I moved and now we're sorting ourselves out before school starts!! Also went through a terrible friendship break up heehee. Thanks for the patience :)

Alexa sat in the Bentley, Crowley driving of course. It was quiet, way too quiet. Alexa was listening to the music Crowley had put on the radio, it was Queen of course. It was his attempt to bond with his new child. "So" Crowley broke the silence "Excited to start school?" Crowley hated how he sounded but he was trying his best. Alexa shrugged "I guess." She answered simply, stopping the convo. She looking out the window, seeing they were driving down west end, she loved musicals of almost any kind. They passed by the theaters, Alexa watching them move by with wide eyes. She had never seen the theaters so close before, only pictures; the orphanage never let them out of the building. She could name every musical that was occupying the theater. Dear Evan Hansen, Aladdin, Lion King, Hairspray, Hamilton, Les Misérables, The Phantom of the Opera and Six. Crowley turned his head, seeing her interest in the theaters. He used to be an actor, it was a small phase of his he was rather embarrassed of. "What's your favorite?" He asked "Hm?" Alexa responded, too captivated with the big lights. "Favorite?" Crowley repeated "Oh! Six" Alexa smiled "It's only nine songs but they really are amazing" Crowley nodded "Ill give it a listen when I can" He smiled back, he was making progress and he was really happy about that.

Crowley dropped Alexa off at Aziraphale's book shop, he had to head to work for a few hours. Alexa sat on a chair, doing some light reading. She looked up, seeing him hold two tea cups "Alexa, lets have tea. We have an important matter to discuss" Alexa put the book on another table beside the chair, a little concerned "Did you guys change your mind and decide to take me back?" She smiled, trying to laugh off the reality that it could happen "No. Something more important" Aziraphale stared at his child for a few seconds before speaking up "I wanted to tell you this before so you wouldn't get hurt that we didn't tell you sooner. Your father and I aren't exactly human" He was terrified that Alexa may not be very supportive of this or may be a bit scared even. Alexa blinked "What does that mean? You're going to have to elaborate" Aziraphale was at a loss for words, he didn't exactly know how to word it "I'm an angel and your father is a demon" Alex tilted her head "Is this a joke?" She asked. Aziraphale huffed in frustration "You humans are so simple minded" He stood up and went around the empty bookshop, closing the windows and closing the shop so no one would enter. He stood on front of Alex, staring down at her for a few moments before slowly unfurling his wings; revealing his pure, white, groomed wings. Alexa stood up, taking a few steps back "Holy shit!" She exclaimed. She stared for a few moments before narrowing her eyes, now walking towards Aziraphale "Are they real?" She asked "Of course they're real, dear" He smiled warmly. Alexa circled him, her fingers grazing the wings; they were real feathers. "Can you fly?"  
"Yes but I don't enjoy it" Crowley folding his wings back in. Alex took a seat, slowly processing the information "So you and Crowley are supernatural, you two never age?"  
"Nope"  
"How long have you two been on earth?"  
"Since the garden of Eden"  
Alexa was in shock, she never believed in god. Yet she had cold, hard evidence right in front of her. "You two have been through all of history?"  
"All of it" Aziraphale smiled, knowing she would have questions. He didn't want to hide anything, he wanted her to trust him and Crowley.

Crowley walked into the bookshop two hours later, it seemed Zira and Crowley were getting along very well. "Seems like you two are having fun" Crowley dropped his jacket on an empty chair. Alexa looked up, standing up almost immediately "Show me your wings!" She yelled out excitedly. Crowely was caught off guard, he didn't seem to understand. He glanced over at his husband who nodded slowly. Crowley shrugged and unfurled them, the black also groomed wings filling the area "Holy shit!" She quickly walked over and ran her fingers through his wings. Crowley was mouthing a few thing to Zira, they were going to talk when they got home. Crowley didn't notice when Alexa's fingers held the temples of his glasses, slowly sliding them off. Before he could respond his eyes were completely exposed. Alex gasped in amazement "I know I've seen them before but now that I know they're real your eyes are so much more beautiful!" Crowley was soft for kids, loving the excitement in their eyes, their imagination and innocence. Crowley smiled softly "Okay, Okay, that's enough" He chuckled before taking back his glasses. He tucked in his wings and sat next to Zira "Alex could you get me some coffee? Thanks" Alex nodded and rushed to the backroom 

Crowley turned to Aziraphale "You told her?" "I couldn't resist, I just really want her to trust us. You never know what could be going on with her right now, teenagers are complex and feeling safe is the number one thing they want" Crowley nodded, Aziraphale had a point, before he could say anything else Alexa came back with a mug of coffee for Crowley. She set it on the table before sitting down on the chair adjacent from the two "So, Crowley, tell me. I know Aziraphale's side of the story but not yours. When did you start to like Aziraphale" She stared up at him with curious eyes. Crowley blushed lightly "Well assuming Aziraphale filled you in on the six thousand year business I definitely started to like the angel when he said he gave away his flaming sword"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter I know, its almost 1 am lmao Ill have a better one written up soon ;) Follow my instagram for updates! @crowleystan69


End file.
